Do you know your enemy?
by kyuuketsuki.winchester
Summary: Lea Michele e Dianna Agron sempre se odiaram, desde muito pequenas. Eram piores amigas. Lea sempre dava um jeito de infernizar a vida da loira, mas a alguns anos atrás, Lea teve que deixar a ensolarada São Francisco e ir para Nova Iorque. Mas agora, para a infelicidade da loira, ela estava de volta, e prometeu não dar sossêgo a sua velha inimiga. Universo Alternativo - Achele.
1. Cap 1 - Baby's coming back

**Cap 1 - Baby's coming back.**

**( Lea's POV )**

Acordei com o barulho das cortinas sendo abertas e a voz doce de minha mãe que dizia para levantar logo, antes que eu me atrasasse para o colégio, e com certeza, isso não é uma coisa legal para se fazer já no seu primeiro dia de aula. Então assim que minha mãe se retirou do quarto, me desejando um bom dia, e informando que já estava de saída para o trabalho, eu me levantei da cama.  
Olhei o quarto ao meu redor, ainda haviam algumas caixas a serem desembrulhadas, mas isso eu terminaria depois. Ainda estava cansada de ter passado o final de semana inteiro cuidando da mudança e arrumando o resto da casa com a minha mãe.  
O Sol iluminava todo o quarto, o que definitivamente era algo que não acontecia em Nova Iorque, que por sua vez vivia com o céu nublado, não que eu esteja reclamando, não! Eu adorava Nova Iorque, mas não nego que senti saudades de São Francisco, principalmente das amizades que eu sempre tive aqui, e nunca consegui encontrar iguais do outro lado do país. Mas deixa eu ir me trocar antes que me atrase.  
Me espreguicei enquanto ia para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, afinal eu estava atrasada e não poderia me dar ao luxo de demorar alguns minutos a mais no chuveiro.  
Depois de pronta, olhei para o espelho, satisfeita com o que via. É, eu havia mudado muito durante esses cinco anos em que estive longe, aposto que metade daquele colégio não me reconheceria. Olhei então para o relógio e me arrependi, pois é, eu tinha menos de 15 minutos para ir até o colégio, e tenho que dizer que andando no ritmo que eu ando, eu demoraria pelo menos uns 20 minutos, mas tudo bem, correr faz bem. Então, antes que me atrasasse mais, desci correndo as escadas, agarrei uma maçã na fruteira e sai ruma a escola. E pode-se dizer que eu corri, como nunca.  
Mas eu queria ver a reação das pessoas quando eu entrasse por aqueles portões, e elas me vissem, seria bem engraçado. Afinal, Lea Michele estava de volta a Califórnia baby!

**(Dianna's POV)**

Legal, ainda faltavam mais de 30 minutos para o sinal bater e eu já estou aqui, sentada embaixo de uma grande árvore no meio do pátio. esperando que algum conhecido chegasse, mas eu sei que isso não será algo muito provável de acontecer, porque as pessoas normais não chegam tão cedo. A essa hora, com certeza, muitas ainda estão dormindo. São bem poucas as pessoas pontuais hoje em dia. Não que eu mesma seja uma dessas pessoas super pontuais, mas não podia negar a carona até a escola que minha mãe me ofereceu essa manhã, me pouparia uma bela caminhada. Mas o único problema é que minha mãe sempre está muito adiantada. Mas enfim, já estou aqui e não posso reclamar.

Continuei ali, pensando na vida e descascando o esmalte preto das minhas unhas. E então uns 10 minutos, ou mais, se passaram e o pátio do colégio começou a ficar um pouco cheio de alunos, esses que conversavam animados sobre o final de semana. Aparentemente eles tinham muitas novidades, e um final de semana agitado, diferente de mim, que fui pra Georgia, visitar meus avós maternos.

Estava procurando algum rosto conhecido na multidão quando a vi. Ela vinha andando pelo pátio. Nunca a tinha visto por aqui, provavelmente era nova, mas aquele rosto, ele não me era desconhecido, me lembrava alguém, só não sei quem. Mas não, definitivamente ela era nova, percebi isso pela forma que ela olhava meio perdida a sua volta. Pensei em me aproximar e perguntar se ela precisava de ajuda, mas achei melhor ficar quieta no meu lugar, nem sabia quem era a garota, nem se ela era nova, era melhor não arriscar a acabar passando a maior vergonha, ou então envergonhando a coitada.

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar meu olhar, ela realmente me chamava a atenção. E eu não faço idéia do porquê. Bom, ela era uma garota bonita, mas nada de muito diferente. Os cabelos escuros caiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, eram lisos, a pele morena, provavelmente resultado de horas ao Sol para conseguir o brionzeado perfeito. É, ela tinha cara de quem ficava oras deitada na praia, fritando, só pra conseguir uma cor menos cadavérica. Diferente de mim, que não fazia questão nenhuma de me bronzear. Mas bom, voltando a garota, ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso estranho, era como se ela estivesse satisfeita de estar ali, e as vezes dava a sensação de que ela estava recordando de algo.

Minha atenção foi desviada da aluna nova assim que senti uma coisa pulando em minhas costas , me assustando e quase me derrubando no chão. Aquela gorda! Eu sabia que era Cassie ali, pendurada em mim, quase me enforcando. Implorei para que ela me deixasse livre, e assim eu pudesse respirar, e ela o fez. Então me virei na direção dela, e lá estava ela, com os cabelos compridos e incrivelmente lisos, e ao seu lado estava Taylor, com os seus lindos cachinhos e rostinho de criança. Taylor e Cassie eram meus melhores amigos desde que eu aprendi a falar. Moramos perto, e nossos pais sempre foram bastante amigos.

- Achei que não viriam hoje. - resmunguei enquanto pegava minha bolsa do chão e a pendurava sobre meus ombros, indo em direção a escola, já que agora o sinal já havia batido, e eu não queria me atrasaar e depois ter que ouvir os sermões da Professora de história.

- Nunca! Ainda mais hoje que tenho uma surpresa pra você. - Cassie falava completamente eufórica. Não entendia toda aquela felicidade as 8:00 horas da manhã.

- Bom meninas, eu vou indo - Taylor deu um beijo na testa de cada uma e foi em direção a sua sala. Já que ele era um ano mais novo que nós duas, ele não era de nossa classe. - AA ,e Cas, não esquece de tirar uma foto da cara dela quando ela descobrir. - ele se virou e gritou pra Cassie. Fiquei sem entender, mas eu saibia que aquilo tinha a ver com a minha então apenas levantou o polegar pra ele, que voltou a correr pelo corredor com os cachinhos pulando. Era uma cena engraçada de se ver.

- Mas e então, o que vocês dois tem de tão importante assim pra me falar? - perguntei enquanto nós nos sentavamos em nossas respectivas carteiras.

Cassie não respondeu nada, apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. Mas antes que eu pudesse protestar a professora entou na sala, já batendo na mesa e pedindo silêncio e ordem na classe.

- Vamos, abram os livros na página 12. Quero terminar a correç... - e antes que ela terminasse de falar, alguém apareceu na porta, chamando a sua atenção. A professora então fez um sinal para que ela entrasse, e ela assim o fez. E então eu vi que era ela, a garota nova. - Por favor, se apresente, querida - quem vê ela assim, até pensa que é uma mulher simpática. Cobra.

- Olá. - ela começou simpática - Bom, alguns devem lembrar de mim, só não me reconheceram ainda. - foi impressão minha ou ela olhou diretamente pra mim e deu um sorrisinho maldoso? - Mas bem, eu sou Lea Michele. - e então todos começaram a cochicar entre sí. é claro que todos conheciam Lea, até eu a conhecia, e como conhecia. E não entendam mal, por favor.

Lea sempre fora a pior pessoa que eu conheci. Meu ódio por ela era quase palpável. Todos que nos conheciam sabiam da nossa longa história de ódio. Eu a conhecia desde os meus 4, ou 5 anos. Assim como Cassie e Taylor, nossos pais fizeram amizade com os pais de Lea, e então ela vivia a brincar com a gente. E eles sempre acharam que éramos melhores amigas, porque Lea sempre fora maior que eu, e sempre me ameaçou, caso eu contasse alguma de suas maldades pra algum dos adultos. E bom, eu a odiava, mas ainda assim tinha medo dela, e preferia ficar quieta, do que ter minha cabeça enfiada em alguma privada fedida da escola, ou sei lá, meu cabelo raspado enquanto dormia.

Mas ela havia se mudado, ela e a familia haviam ido para Nova Iorque a mais ou menos 5 anos. Cinco anos que eu conseguia viver uma vida feliz. Mas é, agora ela voltou, e eu acho que meu sossêgo se foi. Ou melhor, não! Agora sim eu vou brigar, não tenho mais 4 anos, e não sou mais pequena, sei me defender. Quero só ver ela tentar alguma coisa contra mim. Ela vai ver que com Dianna Agron não se mexe!  
Cassei ria atrás de mim, e então eu me virei pra ela, que tinha um celular na mão, pronta para bater a foto que Taylor havia pedido. Não me importei, no momento tinha coisas mais importantes pra me importar: Ela estava de volta.


	2. Cap 2 - Bubble gum Yumma!

**Cap 2 - Bubble Gum ! Yummma...**

**(Lea's POV)**

Corri, como nunca tinha corrido, mas pelo menos consegui chegar no horário. O pátio ainda estava cheio de alunos, o que queria dizer que provavelmente o sinal ainda não havia batido.  
Olhei ao meu redor, a maioria daqueles rosto eram conhecidos, mas aparentemente eles ainda não haviam me reconhecido. Mas eu já esperava isso, como eu disse, eu havia mudado bastante.

Fiquei um tempo perdida olhando tudo naquela escola, que era ao mesmo tempo muito conhecida e muito nova. Alguns lugares me lembravam dos velhos tempos, e eu não podia deixar um sorriso escapar com cada lembrança. Fui até a secretária pegar meu horário e assinar alguns papéis que faltavam e depois me dirigi até a sala que meu horário informava. Primeira aula: história. Legal, já vamos começar com a pior aula de todas.

Assim que cheguei a porta da sala vi a professora que usava um óculos grosso, de armação redonda parar de falar e se virar para mim, quando bati de leve na madeira da porta. Ela então me pediu para entrar, e para me apresentar. Era agora, agora eu estaria oficialmente de volta a São Francisco.

Observei cada rosto ali presente, eles me olhavam com curiosidade. Vi Mark sentado na última carteira, com os pés sobre a mesma e uma pose toda largada, não contive um sorriso ao me lembrar dele, meu primeiro namorado, e meu melhor amigo. Depois levei meu olhar um pouco para a frente, parando sobre ela.

Os cabelos continuavam de um loiro claro, os olhos pareciam estar mais verdes do que nunca, e o rosto não havia mudado, só alguns traços mais maduros, digamos assim. Ela continuava com aquele rostinho angelical. Ela era o anjo, e eu a Diabinha, e eu adorava isso.

Percebi então que ela me olhava com certa dúvida. Era como se me reconhecesse, e ao mesmo tempo, não soubesse quem eu era. Então dei um sorrisinho para ela, que apertou as sobrancelhas em um expressão de dúvida. Foi então que finalmente decidi parar de enrolar, e revelar logo quem eu era. Lea Michele Sarfari.

E então eles pareceram lembrar-se de mim, como em um estalo, e todos começaram a cochichar entre sí, ou então a me comprimentar, me desejando boas vindas. Mas eu não estava interessada na reação de ninguém mais além dela, da Esquisita, ops, quero dizer, Dianna. Ela por sua vez me olhava com a cara assustada, era como se todas as coisas que eu fazia pra ela no passado tivessem voltado em uma única lembrança. Aquela cara me fazia sentir dó e ao mesmo tempo me jogar no chão e rir, mas me controlei.

Depois de feita toda a apresentação, a professora pediu para que todos ficassem quietos para ela terminar de corrigir alguma coisa, e então a sala aos poucos foi se aquietando.  
Me sentei na carteira fazia na frente da de Mark, que me olhava com um sorriso lindo no rosto. De todas as pessoas, ele foi o que mais me fez falta durante todos esses anos que estive longe.

- Olha só quem voltou - ele continuava sorrindo, mas tirou os pés da carteira, e no lugar apoiou os braços - Senti saudades, Rouxinol. - não pude evitar de rir, ele sabia o quanto eu odiava aquele apelido.

- Sabia que sentiria. E por favor, Rouxinol não. - resmunguei, enquanto ouvia ele explodir em uma gargalhada escandalosa, que só ele conseguia dar, fazendo a professora tirar a atenção do livro e parar sua leitura para nos dar uma bronca. E então achamos melhor ficarmos quietos. Ou melhor, falar um pouco mais baixo, mas eu tinha muita coisa pra contar pra ele, e não queria perder tempo.

Contei para ele como foi em Nova Iorque, como a cidade era diferente, como eu senti falta de tudo aqui, mas também de como NY era incrivel e conseguia me cativar. E ele me contava dsobre todos os acontecimentos da escola, desde a suspensão de um dos principais jogadores do time de football por dope, até a Nerd que perdeu a feira de ciências e armou o maior barraco. Entre uma história e outra eu não conseguia segurar a gargalhada e erra repreendida pelos pigarros, e pedidos de silêncio da professora. Mas pouco me importava, eu estava de volta, e iria aproveitar essa sensação.

Mas então senti que alguém me olhava, e me virei para ver quem era, apesar de já ter uma idéia. Assim que vi que minhas suspeitas estavam certas, mandei um beijo para Dianna, que me olhava. Ela pareceu meio surpresa, tanto pela minha reação, quanto por eu ter percebido que ela me olhava. Ela então se virou, desconfortavel. E eu ri, ela era muito engraçada. Boba como nenhuma outra. Seria divertido voltar a zoar com ela. Claro que agora acho que cortar os cabelos da Barbie California dela não surtiriam mais o mesmo efeito, mas tudo bem, eu tinha novas cartas na manga, e a Esquisita não perde por esperar.

**(Dianna's POV)**

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que era ela ali, sentada a algumas fileiras de distância de mim. Minha semana estava acabada, ela tinha estragado com meu bom humor, e minha semana que eu pretendia fazer ficar feliz. Mas não, ele apareceu e ferrou com tudo.

Que merda, não posso ficar pensando assim, não. Eu já falei, não tenho mais cinco anos de idade, agora eu vou me defender, não vou deixar que ela me faça de gato e sapato, não sou a boneca dela. Se Lea Michele chegasse perto de mim, ela conheceria minhas novas armas, aquelas que ela não conheceu a alguns anos atrás. Eu só precisava descobrir onde essas armas estavam guardadas, porque sinceramente, dentro de mim que não eram. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não me sentia segura o bastante para brigar com Lea, caso ela viesse me importunar.

Me perdi em pensamentos enquanto a observava, e pensava em diferentes maneiras de me vingar. Mas nenhum dos meus planos parecia ser bom o suficiente. E então, percebi que ela também me olhava, e ela me mandou um beijo de deboche. Mas que Vaca! Como uma pessoa pode ser tão irritante, não consigo entender. Os pais dela sempre foram muito legais, eu gostava deles, mas ela, com certeza não fazia parte daquela familia, não fazia sentido. Pequena megera.

Voltei meu olhar para a frente, observando o quadro onde a professora escrevia algo que ninguém copiava.  
Deitei minha cabeça na carteira e coloquei meus fones, e liguei em uma música aleatória qualquer, não me importava com o que tocava, só queria tirar todos os pensamentos de minha cabeça. E eu consegui, porque acordei com uma Cassie me cutucando insesantemente, enquanto Taylor mechia em algumas mechas do meu cabelo curto.

- Acho que ela ta morta, Cas. - Taylor falava baixo, ainda mexendo no meu cabelo. Eu então ri baixo e levantei a cabeça, e percebi quando ambos deram um passo pra trás, meio assustados.

- Nem morrer eu posso. - ri enquanto me espreguiçava na carteira. Acho que dormi legal, porque a sala, estava vazia, o que queria dizer que já haviam se passado três aulas e já estavamos no intervalo.

- Credo, olha só, toda babada, e com marca de caderno na cara. Que horror, não sei como ainda deixo você andar do meu lado - Cassie reclamava enquanto eu me levantava, ajeitando minha roupa. Dei um pequeno empurrão nela com o ombro, enquanto ela ria. E fomos para o pátio.

Sentamos embaixo da árvore em que eu estava na entrada. Sempre nos sentavamos por lá, era nossa pequena tradição. Voltei a mexer com o meu esmalte das unhas enquanto Taylor contava para nós sobre sua aula idiota de Sociologia. Cas ria da forma que ele descrevia a professora, mas eu estava mais preocupada com outra coisa. Mas eu não encontrava essa coisa aqui no pátio. Provavelmente estaria se agarrando com algum garoto qualquer em algum cantinho escuro do colégio. Sim, Lea era uma vaca. E não e só porque ela ficou com Mark, o garoto que eu era apaixonada desde de a primeira série, mas porque ela sempre estava com algum menino, nunca sozinha. E olha que a última vez que a vi, ela devia ter no máximo 13 anos.

Preciso parar de pensar nessa idiota, ela mal chegou, nem falou comigo e eu já estou me perturbando por causa dela. Vamos esquecer da existência dela, e seguir com a vida normalmente. Preciso de uma lata de refrigerante gelado para fazer isso, não consigo sozinha.

Então me levantei e avisei os dois de que ia buscar alguma coisa pra beber, e perguntei se eles queriam alguma coisa, mas ambos recusaram. Segui meu caminho então até a máquina de refrigerante mais próxima. Mas assim que cheguei lá desisti, tinha nó minimo umas sete pessoas esperando pra pegar seu refrigerante. Então eu caminhei pelos corredores da escola indo até a próxima máquina, que ficava um pouco longe do pátio, mas tenho certeza de que estaria vazia. E como previ ela estava lá, sozinha, sem ninguém, só eu e a máquina.

Coloquei minha nota e fiquei esperando ela soltar minha bebida, mas isso não aconteceu. Que merda, eu simplesmente odeio quando isso acontece. Dei um tapa na lateral da máquina pra ver se adiantava de algo, mas nada. Mas eu não ia desistir, eram meus últimos 5 dólares, e eu não ia perder assim tão fácil, continuei insistindo nos tapas, e em sacurdir a máquina, mas nada fazia efeito nenhum. Até que dei um pontapé e pronto, minha latinha rolou até a portinhola da máquina. Então eu me abaixei para pega-la e quando me virei quase morri do coração. Tinha alguém atrás de mim, alguém que não estava lá quando eu cheguei, e que não deveria estar.

- Parabéns, Esquisita. Achei que não ia conseguir pegar o seu refrigerante. Estava quase chorando aqui, enquanto assistia a sua luta. - ela me olhava com aquele olhar de deboche de sempre, e como aquilo me irritava. Mas eu não queria confusão, só queria ficar em paz, então ia me retirar, quando ela segurou meu braço e me puxou de volta para o lugar em que eu estava antes. A olhei confusa - Não, espera ai Didi, não foge assim de mim. Fiquei cinco anos longe e você nem veio me dar um abraço agora que eu voltei. - ela fez um bico completamente falso nos lábios e eu tive vontade de pegar um tesoura e corta-los. Mas eu não tinha uma tesoura, então teria que me contentar apenas em bufar, e foi o que eu fiz. - Estressadinha - ela então apertou minha bochecha de uma forma infantil. E aquilo fez meu sangue subir, quem ela achava que era?!

- O que você quer Lea? Voltou pra me atormentar é? Me deixa em paz. - soltei meu braço do dela, e voltei a caminhar pelo corredor, quando ela me puxou novamente. Mas que caramba, menina chata.

- Não, Didi, não pode ser assim tão seca com as pessoas. É por isso que você não faz amigos, amorzinho. - eu então apenas deu um sorriso de escárnio pra ela. - Gracinha. Senti saudades de você sabia? - ela então me abraçou. Não vou negar, fiquei completamente surpresa com aquela atitude dela, não era o que eu esperava vindo dela. Não retribui o abraç não pude deixar de sentir seu perfume, era muito bom, doce e suave ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que isso tem de importante?

Ela pareceu perceber minha relutância ao abraço e me soltou, mas antes afagou meus cabelos brevemente. - Tudo bem, você é assim chata mesmo. Desisto de tentar ser legal. Beijos, Didi. - ela então foi embora acenando pra mim pelo corredor, enquanto eu ficava ali, parada com a latinha de refrigerante, que nem estava mais tão gelado, em mãos.

Balancei a cabeça em negação, ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Um abraço? Qual o problema dessa garota. Sabia que ela tinha algum propósito com aquilo, mas qual?

Passei a mão brevemente pelo meu cabelo, arrumando-o um pouco, e então percebi qual foi seu propósito. O chiclete colado em meu cabelo mostrava bem isso.

- Não acredito! - rosnei brava, e então ouvi o sinal que anúnciava o fim do intervalo. Legal, e eu ainda tenho que limpar isso. Fui até o banheiro que ficava praticamente ao lado da máquina e parei em frente a um dos espelhos sujos e meio quebrados da escola

- Qual o problema dela, eu não fiz nada pra ela. E, que atitude mais infantil, não temos mais 10 anos, por favor. Garota idiota - eu reclamava e xingava a dita-cuja enquanto tentava tirar aquela meleca do meu cabelo. Por sorte ela não havia colocado muito força na hora de apertar a massa no meu cabelo, e então ela não havia colado ali com tanta intensidade, vamos dizer assim. Pelo menos eu não precisaria cortar. Mas com certeza já havia perdido um 10 minutos de aula. Mas por sorte era Educação Fisica, e ela é uma professora até que simpática, e cá entre nós, é fácil engana-la. Então ela me deixaria entrar na aula, e eu evitaria uma advertência.

Terminei de limpar meu cabelo e arruma-lo e fui direto pra sala, tentando me esconder dos inspetores que caminhavam pelo corredor. Abri a porta da quadra e muitas alunas jogavam Volêi. Inclusive Lea.  
A professora então veio até mim. Droga! Preferia que ela não tivesse me visto, e eu pudesse fugir para as arquibancadas e ficar ali escondida, junto de Cas que provavelmente já estava lá.

- Agron, onde estava? - a professora se aproximava de mim com o apito perto dos lábios.

- Desculpa Professora, mas é que tive um pequeno imprevisto no banheiro e acabei me atrasando. - Olhei significativamente para Lea, que acabara de fazer um ponto para o seu time, e ela olhou pra mim, com aquele sorriso maligno de sempre.

- Tudo bem, mas que isso não se repita, por favor. Agora vá se trocar e volte aqui, você esta no time sem colete. - Ela então se afastou e foi brigar com duas garotas que pareciam discutir pelo ponto feito.  
Time sem colete. Pelo menos não era o time da Lea. Ok, espera, eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Merda, eu estou ferrada.

Soltei um breve suspiro e me dirigi aos vestiários para colocar minha roupa de Educação Física. Era hora de jogar.


	3. Cap 3 - Shut up slut, you love it!

**Cap 3 - Shut up slut, you love it.**

**(Lea's POV)**

Assim que o portão da quadra se abriu, vi Dianna entrando, ela parecia ter corrido um pouco, pois estava ofegante. Logo a professora se dirigiu a ela, mas fui interrompida pela bola de volei que veio em minha direção, mas consegui desvia-la e marcar um ponto para o meu time. Quando voltei meu olhar a loira, a professora ainda estava a repreendendo pelo atraso, vi ela responder baixo, e direcionar seu olhar pra mim. Então eu devolvi-lhe um sorriso.

Andávamos muito simpáticas ultimamente, entre sorriso e olhares carinhosos. Ah, e até mesmo abraços. Não pude deixar de rir com meus pensamentos, e a lembrança do meu chiclete colado em seu cabelo, e o olhar assustado dela quando a abracei. Não vou mentir, cheguei a achar até fofa aquela reação.

Ela havia ido para os vestiários trocar de roupa, mas logo a vi voltando. Ela prendia a franja para trás com uma pequena presilha que antes se encontrava em seus lábios. Fiquei olhando-a enquanto ela fazia tais movimentos, até que senti algo bater em minhas mãos. Droga, o jogo. Uma menina do meu time me xingou, enquanto as outras começavam a reclamar pedindo mais atenção de minha parte. Eu então voltei minha atenção total para o jogo, até que ouvi o apito da professora pedindo para que o jogo desse uma pausa.

- Agron, entra no lugar da Sanders, e Williams, no lugar da Adams. - e então uma ruiva veio para o meu time, enquanto Dianna ia para o time adversário. Oba, Didi veio brincar comigo. Sorri de uma forma um pouco maligna, que até eu mesma me assustei.

Sempre soube que ela não gostava, e nem sabia, jogar nada. Era péssima em esportes, só sabia dançar, de resto, era terrivel. Não que eu fosse muito boa, mas vamos combinar que com certeza, melhor que ela, eu sou.

O jogo então recomeçou. Dianna fugia da bola, era engraçado. A bola se aproximava um pouco de onde ela estava e ela simplesmente se encolhia e escondia o rosto nas mãos. Eu então me aproveitava disso para mandar a bola sempre na direção da loira, de forma que além de deixa-la assustada, conseguia marcar pontos para a minha equipe. E dessa forma, com a o time adversário com praticamente uma jogadora a menos, graças a Esquisita, meu time conseguiu ganhar de lavada.

O apito da professora voltou a soar, assim como sua voz que pediu para que todas nós fossemos para o chuveiro. Assim então nós fomos, depois da pequena festa interna do meu time pela vitória.

O vestiario não era tão grande, não comportava todas nós, então enquanto algumas se trocavam, outras ficavam esperando do lado de fora. E eu fui uma dessas, fiquei do lado de fora esperando até que alguém saisse e algum chuveiro estivesse vago para que assim pudesse usá-lo.  
Me encostei na parede e fui escorregando até o chão. Estava cansada, tinha jogado bastante, apesar de não estar suada.

Uma garota se aproximou de mim e se sentou do meu lado, Jéssica, Jessie, alguma coisa do tipo. Ela havia tentado fazer amizade comigo durante as aulas. Era uma garota bem legal. Tinha um jeito todo meigo e carinhoso para tudo que ela fazia. Até o seu jeito de falar era meigo. Ficamos conversando sobre besteiras, até que as garotas que estavam no vestiário sairam, deixando o assim vago para mim, Jenny, - sim, esse é o nome dela. - e mais umas duas ou três meninas que estavam com a gente.

Entrei e logo peguei minha toalha dentro da bolsa, que deixei apoiada em um dos bancos. O vestiário não era pequeno, mas com certeza era bem menor do que o da minha escola em Nova Iorque. Mas cabiam uns 30 armários ali dentro, mais 5 boxes, e duas pias compridas. Sem falar nos bancos que ficavam em volta dos armários.

Preparei minha roupa, e fui até o chuveiro que estava vago. Abri o registro e deixei a água cair, tirando toda a sujeira. Fiquei alguns minutos ali, até que ouvi a voz de Jenny do lado de fora, dizendo que já estava pronta e que iria me esperar do lado de fora porque o vapor a estava irritando. Ouvi então o som da porta ser aberta e depois fechada, e percebi que só eu deveria estar ali, porque nenhum dos chuveiros ainda estava ligado, e nenhum barulho de armários e outras coisas eram possiveis de ouvir.

Desliguei o chuveiro, peguei minha toalha e me enrolei. Assim que abri a porta constatei que eu estava certa, eu era a única naquele vestiário. Sorri. Era melhor assim, não ficaria tão timida de me trocar na frente de garotas que eu mal conhecia. Não que eu fosse timida, mas, com certeza, seria um pouco constrangedor.  
Peguei então minha roupa em cima do banco e comecei a vesti-la. Estava prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto quando ouvi um barulho mais ao fundo. Congelei. Droga! O que tinha sido aquilo? Tinha certeza de que eu estava sozinha, e não havia ninguém ali, só eu.

Respirei fundo e segui em direção ao fundo do vestiário, de onde eu havia escutado o barulho. Implorava mentalmente para que não fosse um fantasma, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.  
Sentia meu coração acelerado, mas a curiosidade era maior, então continuei procurando por algo, ou alguém, que pudesse ter causado aquele barulho. Virei em um dos corredores feito pelos armários e como nos outros dois, não havia ninguém ali. Me virei para voltar pelo o caminho que havia feito, dei alguns passos, mas eu continuava a andar de costas, não queria me virar, vai que o fantasma me atacasse por trás enquanto eu voltava. Então preferi ficar vigiando o lugar do barulho enquanto me afastava, quando senti uma respiração próxima a minha nuca exposta, e o barulho da porta de um armário sendo fechada com um pouco de violência.

Me virei em um pulo, e só não sai correndo porque minhas pernas simplesmente travaram naquele momento. Mas antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, gritar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ouvi sua gargalhada, ela parecia se divertir com a minha cara. Dianna. Ela mesmo, safada, me assustou e agora fica ai rindo feito uma hiena da minha cara. Queria ver se fosse ela aqui no meu lugar, eu não faria isso. Ok, eu faria até pior, mas o fato é que eu não gostei nenhum pouco disso, e acho que ela já poderia parar de rir, porque a graça nem havia sido tanta assim. Mas não, ela continuava rindo, e agora até se curvava um pouco com a mão sobre a barriga, e lágrimas saindo pelas laterais dos olhos verdes. Idiota.

**( Dianna's POV )**

Eu não conseguia parar de rir, minha barriga doía, e meus pulmões imploravam por ar, enquanto meu rosto era banhado por lágrimas que desciam pelos meus olhos. A cara dela havia sido ótima. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão assustada.

Ela abraçava a toalha em suas mãos, e andava de costas para mim, e parecia procurar alguma coisa no final do corredor. Ela estava distraida, e assustada, não poderia perder essa oportunidade única de fazer uma pequena maldade contra ela. Apesar de saber que estamos sozinhas nesse vestiário, e que ela pode me afogar em uma das privadas daqui fácil fácil. Mas eu preferi correr o risco. Adoro perigo.

Mas enfim, quando ela se virou pra mim com o barulho do armário, poderia afirmar que não era Lea Michele ali, e sim uma menina de no máximo 4 anos, que estava perdida dos pais em uma casa assombrada, e abraçava um ursinho de pelúcia junto ao rosto. Só faltaram algumas lágrimas pelo rosto para que ficasse tudo perfeito.

Mas o melhor de tudo era a forma que ela me olhava, depois de passado o susto, ela parecia não acreditar que era eu ali, e parecia até um pouco feliz com a situação. Claro, antes eu do que um fantasma, ou um assassino, mas mesmo assim. Ela me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, pedindo silenciosamente para que eu paresse de rir, eu sentia isso, mas não conseguia, estava fora do meu controle. Tive até que cruzar as pernas um pouco para não fazer xixi ali mesmo. Ela então cruzou os braços e continuou me olhando, mas então ela falou, com a voz mais engraçada que eu já tinha escutado.

- Não sei onde esta a graça - a cara dela, e a sua voz eram muito engraçadas. Ela cruzou os braços tentando fazer uma pose de durona, que não combinava em nada com o tremos da sua voz. E isso simplesmente me fazia querer rir ainda mais. - Tábom, eu já entendi. Agora cala a boca, foi só um susto. Pode fazer melhor depois quem sabe. - ela continuava tentado fazer a pose de durona, enquanto eu continuava chorando de tanto rir.

- Você... você tinha que ter visto, visto a sua... tinha que ter visto sua cara - eu não conseguia falar uma frase inteira, as risadas não permitiam. - Acho que nunca te vi tão assustada. Ainda tem medo de fantasmas, Lee? - eu perguntei, tentando controlar um pouco as risadas. Ela então me olhou feio. Bingo, havia acertado o ponto fraco de Lea. Além do apelido, que ela provavelmente não gostava de ouvir saindo da minha boca, ela odiava o fato de que eu sabia sobre seu pavor por fantasmas. Desde pequena. Como descobri? Pura sorte. Uma noite, minha mãe convidou Lea para dormir lá em casa, já que ela era "minha melhor amiga do mundo" para minha mãe. Então, sem poder reclamar, eu fui com minha mãe alugar alguns filmes para a minha mini festa do pijama. E a minha preferência por filmes sempre fora os de terror, ou suspense, então metade dos filmes que eu peguei eram desses dois gêneros. Mal sabia eu que Lea se desesperaria durante um dos filmes e ligaria chorando pra sua casa pedindo para os pais virem busca-la, porque ela não queria ser engolida pela televisã então, eu sei que uma das coisas que Lea mais teme são os fantasmas, então essa é uma forma de me manter em segurança perto dela. Nossa, do jeito que eu falo parece até que ela é uma psicopata. Mas eu não duvido que no fundo ela seja. - Cuidado, a televisão pode querer te engolir.

- Fica quieta, Esquisita. - ela, que até então havia se virado e voltava ao lugar de onde tinha vindo, simplesmente travou e voltou a se virar pra mim, só que agora ela tinha um sorriso meio demoniaco no rosto. Ok, aquilo me assustou. Michele era completamente louca, e aquela cara me dava medo. Mas então a imagem dela branca e com os olhos arregalados e a respiração descompassada voltou a minha mente, e pronto, eu voltei a rir como antes.

Vi os olhos dela se fecharem de um forma ameaçadora enquanto ela me olhava, mas como antes, eu não conseguia controlar minha risada.  
Ela então chegou mais perto de mim, me deixando presa entre seu corpo e os armários atrás de mim. Merda, eu iria tomar uma bela surra, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia parar de rir. Mas nem era mais dela que eu ria, e sim do meu nervosismo.

Apontou um dedo perto do meu rosto e continuava a me matar com o olhar. Mas o sorriso não saia dos meus lábios, e juro que não estava fazendo de propósito.

- Acho melhor você calar essa boca, parar de rir e tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto, Esquisita. - ela então beliscou minha bochecha de leve com a ponta dos dedos. Fechei os olhos, esperando por um tapa, ou até mesmo um soco, mas nada. Fiquei um pouco insegura de abrir, vai que ela só estava esperando eu abri os olhos para me socar, mas eu tinha que fazer, então abri os olhos e diferente do que eu achei que iria acontecer, ela não me socou, nem mesmo me olhava nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam sobre os meus lábios, enquanto ela mordia os próprios.

Senti seu corpo mais perto do meu, me prendendo mais contra os armarios, e eu podia sentir um dos cadeados me cutucar as costas, mas não me importei. Mantive meu olhar preso no rosto dela que continuava a morder os lábios, mas então os olhos dela se levantaram e ela passou a me olhar. E que olhar, ela me olhava de uma forma intrigante, nunca havia visto aquele olhar na minha vida.

Fiquei alguns segundos perdidas naquelas orbes castanhas escuras, até que senti uma de suas mãos sobre a minha cintura. Minha cintura?! Espera ai, o que estava acontecendo aqui?

Eu queria simplesmente empurrar o corpo dela para longe do meu e sair correndo na direção oposta, mas algo me empedia de fazer isso. E eu apenas continuava ali, parada, sentindo a respiração dela sobre o meu rosto, e a mão quente dela em contato com a pequena parte da minha cintura exposta pela camiseta. Ela apertou minha cintura de leve, e eu voltei a fechar meus olhos. Mas abri-os assim que senti os lábios dela em contato com os meus. Eles eram grossos, e quentes, assim como sua mão.

Ela permanecia com os olhos fechados, e a boca pressionada contra a minha. No começo eram apenas lábios prensados um contra o outro, mas senti sua lingua pedir passagem por entre meus lábios, e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse pensar em algo, eu permiti que ela me invadisse.

Senti meu estomago revirar. Eu estava realmente assustada. O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava beijando Lea? Uma garota? E o que é pior, a pessoa que eu mais odeia na face da Terra? Mas, caramba, como ela beijava bem. Isso eu não posso negar.

Por mais que eu soubesse que aquilo era errado, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. Eu estava gostando do calor do corpo dela em contato com o meu. Dos lábios dela juntos do meu, e principalmente do seu perfume.

Que merda! Não, não, não, eu não estava gostando nada disso. Eu quero simplesmente ela longe de mim, com essa língua dentro da própria boca. Vamos, empurre ela Dianna, força. Mas por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguiria.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros, no intuito de empurra-la para longe, e acho que ela pareceu perceber, porque puxou-me pela cintura para mais próximo, e então todo pequeno resquicio que me restava de sanidade foi embora, e minhas mãos que antes queriam empurra-la, agora estavam em sua nuca, a pressionando mais contra o meu rosto.

Senti uma de suas mãos se soltar de minha cintura, e se dirigir a minha coxa despida pela saia. Não pude segurar o suspiro que escapou por entre os meus lábios, e ela pareceu ouvir, e eu senti um sorriso brotar em seus lábios junto dos meus. Ela então apertou o local, me fazendo arfar novamente. Ela percebera meu ponto fraco, e agora iria usar isso contra mim, mas eu não podia simplesmente deixar com que ela ficasse no controle total da situação. Eu queria estar por cima agora. Não levem essa frase no mal sentido, por favor. Mas eu queria estar no topo agora, não queria ser o brinquedo quebrado, queria ser a cola.

Então enrolei minha mãos nos fios de cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e os puxei pra trás, fazendo então com que sua cabeça pendesse para trás, e seus lábios de descolassem dos meus. Ela não pareceu gostar da distância que agora havia entre nossas bocas, e eu também não gostava, mas fazia parte do meu plano. Levei meu rosto até o seu pescoço e comecei a dar algumas mordidas pelo local, algumas fortes, para machucar. Mas pelo som que saia por sua garganta, Lea tinha um lado meio masoquista, porque ela parecia estar adorando aquela dor.

Continuei meu trabalho em seu pescoço, enquanto ela arranhava minha cintura com as unhas compridas. Senti suas mãos se direcionarem a parte traseira do meu corpo, e um sorriso malicioso se formou em meus lábios. Ela estava totalmene entregue, eu a tinha na palma da minha mão, para fazer o que bem quisesse.  
Mas infelizmente, o que eu queria era loucura, e eu tentava afastar essa idéia de minha mente, mas ela era persistente. Ainda mais com as mãos de Lea me apertando entre um arfar e outro.

Insano. O que estavamos prestes a fazer era simplesmente insano. Não por estarmos no vestiário do colégio, mas também por sermos garotas. E ainda mais por eu ser hétero. Mas ficava muito dificil raciocinar com Lea ali, então eu deixei de tentar raciocinar, deixei até de tentar pensar em qualquer coisa, simplesmente me deixei levar pelo momento, e por tudo que estava acontecendo, e iria acontecer.

**(Lea's POV)**

Merda, merda, merda. A cada mordida que ela dava em meu pescoço, a única coisa que passava por minha cabeça era: Merda.

Aquilo era bom, eu não podia negar, e eu estava perdendo todo o controle. Perdendo não, já perdi, desde o momento que a encurralei aqui junto desses armários, e eu simplesmente me perdi observando cada traço daquele rosto angelical. Mas os lábios, aqueles lábios eram lindos, e me chamavam muito a atenção. Ainda mais naquele tom rosado em que eles se encontravam. Eram lábios grossos, e bem desenhados. E como eu queria senti-los perto dos meus. Perto não, colados aos meus.

Mas então antes que eu pensasse em qualquer coisa que me afastasse dela, e me fizesse recobrar a santa consciência, eu já havia realizado meus desejos e juntado nossos lábios, logo pedindo passagem com a minha lingua, coisa que me não me foi negada.

E agora estávamos aqui, no maior dos amassos, com as respirações ofegantes, e posso dizer que sentia meu corpo mais quente que o normal, e algo já me incomodava. Mas no fundo, eu sabia que aquilo era errado, e que tudo que deveria fazer é empurra-la para longe, mas aquilo estava prazeiroso demais para parar agora. Então simplesmente continuei, não me restavam forças para tentar para-la. Força, nem vontade.

As mordidas que ela distribuiam por meu pescoço eram fortes, eu sentia a dor, mas era uma dor boa. Não sei como isso é possivel, mas cada mordida era de certa forma gostosa de sentir, por mais que eu sentisse a dor dos dentes dela pressionados com força em minha pele.

Minhas mãos então desceram e subiram por suas pernas, mas algo me chamou a atenção para um lugar que com certeza era bem mais interessantes do que as pernas. Então levei as mãos até a parte de trás do seu corpo, apertando-a de uma forma relativamente forte. Senti seus lábios sobre minha pele se inclinarem em um sorriso. Ela estava totalmente entregue, poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com ela, e como sempre ela seria minha bonequinha, podendo eu fazer gato e sapato dela.

Enquanto sentia suas mordidas e escutava seus arfares, eu aproveitava para aperta-la, fazendo a perder cada vez mais o controle. Mas não era apenas ela que estava ficando fora de controle. Devo dizer que eu também não me encontrava em um estado de sã consciência.

Mas então, enquanto uma de suas mãos subia por dentro da minha camiseta, ouvi o que eu menos queria naquele momento.

- Leeea?


	4. Cap 4 - Interruption

**Cap 4 - Interruption.**

**( Dianna's POV)**

A voz de uma garota no vestiário fez com que minha sanidade voltasse rapidamente para o meu corpo, e em um movimento rápido eu empurrei o corpo de Lea para longe do meu, e ela também deu um pulo para trás.

Droga, tinha alguém aqui, e se alguém tivesse visto, ou visse, merda, tenho que sair daqui. Então, eu peguei minha bolsa que até o momento estava jogada no chão, perto dos nossos pés. Joguei ela sobre os ombros e sai correndo de perto de Lea, pelo menos pra tentar me esconder e não ser vista por ninguém.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que fiquei com medo de que ele abrisse um buraco no meu peito.  
Logo ouvi a voz de Lea respondendo a pessoa que a procurava e então, elas riram baixo e acho que sairam do vestiário, porque eu ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta e logo depois fechada. E então silêncio, só minha respiração descompassada era presente naquele ambiente.  
Mas que droga, bem agora.

Como assim, bem agora, Dianna?! Ainda bem que agora, isso sim. Imagina se não tivessem nos interrompido aqui, o que aconteceria? Eu transaria com a pior pessoa do mundo, no meio do vestiário do colégio. E pior ainda, transaria com uma garota!

Estava encolhida no chão, entre o último armário e o vão com a parede. Deitei um pouco minha cabeça sobre os joelhos, abraçando minha bolsa. Agora toda a verdade veio a tona. Toda a merda que eu tinha feito. Droga. Eu não sabia nem explicar o que havia acontecido. Digo, eu sei o que aconteceu, só não sei explicar como, nem porque eu havia deixado, e ainda por cima, eu havia gostado.

**(Lea's POV)**

Assim que ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado, um lapso de sanidade me atingiu e eu pulei para trás em uma velocidade que até eu desconhecia. Olhei para Dianna, ainda escostada na porta dos armários. Ela me olhava assustada, com o olhos verdes arregalados, deixando assim o verde deles mais visíveis. Eu poderia rir se a situação fosse outra, afinal, quem estava assustada agora era ela. Mas eu também estava, então eu preferi não rir.

Ouvi chamarem meu nome novamente, mas dessa vez ouvi passos também. Era Jenny, reconheci sua voz. Ela estava me procurando. E se ela me visse aqui junto da Agron, eu estaria ferrada. Ela notaria nosso desconforto, o calor do ambiente, e nossas bocas vermelhas.

Mas antes que Jenny se aproximasse de onde nos encontravamos, vi Dianna pegar suas bolsa jogada no chão e sair correndo para se esconder em algum lugar. Ótimo, pelo menos alguém conseguiu raciocinar e fez algo, porque se dependesse de mim, seria pegas, porque eu não conseguia me mexer.

Então a figura magra e pequena de Jenny surgiu por entre os armários do corredor do lado e ela sorriu pra mim.

- Aqui está você. O que aconteceu, já faz mais de 30 minutos que a aula começou, já está cabulando? - ela me perguntou enquanto olhava em volta, provavelmente procurando por alguém, ou alguma coisa diferente no lugar. Mas eu sabia que não havia nada. - O que você estava fazendo aqui ainda?

- Nada, eu ouvi um barulho e vim ver o que era.- foi a única coisa que consegui pensar, e não deixava de ser verdade.

- Por isso essa sua cara. Ficou assustada? - eu sorri meio envergonhada, e dei de ombros, como forma de concordar com o que ela havia perguntado. - E o que era, sabe?

- Não, eu andei esse vestiário inteiro já e não descobri nada. Acho que foi só algum barulho do lado de fora, ou sei lá, algum rato aqui dentro.

- Normal, eu sempre escuto alguns barulhos estranhos aqui , e uma vez roeram a meioa da Cooper. Tenho quase certeza que existem ratos aqui.

- É, eu acho que existem mesmo. Mas então, a aula já começou, acha que a professora me deixa entrar agora? - mudei de assunto enquanto nos dirigiamos até a frente do vestiário.

- Eu acho que não, ela não é uma das professoras mais simpáticas do mundo. Só me deixou sair pra te procurar porque disse que estava passando muito mal. Então eu sinto muito, mas acho que vai perder essa aula super divertida, Lee. - ela riu então.

- Mas como eu vou ficar pra fora. Não tem como ficar escondida aqui, e nem ficar perambulando pelos corredores. Não quero uma advertência logo no meu primeiro dia.

- Vai para a parte de trás da quadra. Sabe, onde tem aquelas árvores. Dificilmente algum inspetor aparece por lá, então é o lugar mais seguro para você se esconder. Mas Eu tenho que ir, antes que a professora desconfie da minha saida e eu acabe me ferrando, desculpa. Mas vai lá onde te falei, e veja se não perde a próxima aula. É, física, e a matéria não é nada fácil.

- Pode deixar. Obrigada, Jen. - ela me mandou um beijo no ar e saiu saltitando de volta para a quadra. Enquanto eu fiquei parada ali na porta do vestiário. Precisava dar um jeito de sair daqui sem ser vista pela professora.  
Mas foi mais fácil do que eu pensei, pois ao lado oposto da porta de entrada onde eu estava parada, havia uma outra porta, e essa estava encostada apenas, e eu podia ver a luz do dia passar pela pequena fresta. Acho que Dianna havia saido por ali.

Então fui até ela e a abri, dando de cara com uma parte meio abandonada da escola. Eu podia ver as quadra descobertas mais ao fundo, e a minha volta algumas árvores, com as folhas meio secas. Esse devia ser o lugar.

Sai do vestiário fechando a porta, para que ninguém visse a aberta e desconfiasse e eu fosse pega.  
Me sentei embaixo de uma das árvores mais afastadas tanto do vestiário, quanto da quadra. Provavelmente mesmo que alguém aparecesse por ali eu não seria pega.

Fechei os olhos e as lembranças me acertaram em cheio. O que haviamos feito mais cedo no vestiário. Mas então a idéia do que NÃO haviamos feito também me atingiu, e eu senti uma pequena pitada de raiva de Jenny por ela ter nos interrompido praticamente na melhor parte.

Não vou mentir, eu tinha adorado. E não estava tão assustada e confusa pelo fato de ser outra mulher ali comigo, porque quando se mora em Nova Iorque, você acaba se acostumando com coisas desse tipo. O que realmente me assustava era quem estava ali. Dianna Agron, a Esquisita que eu zoei minha vida inteira. E eu simplesmente fui e a beijei, eu não consegui me conter. Na hora tudo que mais me pareceu certo foi ter meus lábios sobre os dela. Mas agora isso parecia tão errado.

Suspirei pesadamente antes de deitar meu corpo no gramado e cobrir meu rosto com as mãos. Como eu iria olhar para a cara dela agora. Eu havia perdido toda a minha moral. Ela provavelmente não sentiria mais medo nenhum de mim.

Ouvi então o barulho de alguns galhos sendo quebrados. Sinal de que alguém estava passeando pelas folhas secas. Abri os olhos rápido para ver quem era. E por um momento achei que estava ferrada, era a inspetora ali, e ela iria me levar para a direção, e eu já começaria meu último semestre escolar com uma bela advertência.  
Já estava pensando na bronca que minha mãe me daria quando percebi que não se tratava de uma inspetora ali, e sim do Mark. Me perguntei como ele sabia onde eu estava, mas então me lembrei de Jenny. Ela provavelmente havia dito a ele, que veio me buscar para a próxima aula.

- E ai, menina má. Mal voltou pro colégio e já está cabulando as aulas. - ele então se sentou ao meu lado, escostado na árvore. Não pude deixar de rir, e então na brincadeira dele.

- Claro, estudar é para os fracos. - fiz minha melhor cara de convencida e ouvi ele rir. Ele então se deitou na grama e colocou os braços embaixo da cabeça. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que senti minha garganta seca arranhar. Eu estava morrendo de sede. Gemi em desaprovação quando não encontrei minha garrafa de água dentro da bolsa, assim como minha toalha. Devo te-las esquecido no vestiário. Mark percebeu minha chateação e perguntou qual o problema.

- Eu estou com sede, e perdi minha garrafa de água. - ele então me jogou sua mochila, que estava ao seu lado, em meu colo.

- Tem uma garrafa de água ai dentro, eu acho. Mas não está gelada.

- Sem problemas, qualquer coisa que eu possa beber nesse momento já ajuda. - abrio a mochila do garoto em busca da garrafa, e meu olhos brilharam assim que vi aquela embalagem transparente cheia de água, aquele liquido também transparente. Legal isso, não?  
Mas enfim, abri a tampinha e dei um gole, sentindo a água descer pela minha garganta, me fazendo agradecer ao lindo do Mark por me salvar de morrer desidratada.

- Pegou a Agron, Lee? - eu simplesmente me misturei com a água naquele momento, tudo que eu havia bebido voltou e saiu pelo meu nariz e pela minha boca, me fazendo engasgar. Como Mark descobrira?  
Ele então se levantou em um pulo e me deu alguns tapinhas nas costas, tentando me ajudar a desengasgar. Ele me olhava confuso e tentando segurar as risadas.

- Do que você está falando? - meus olhos estavam arregalados, e minhas mãos estavam suadas.

- Nada ué. É que você não voltou para a sala, e ela chegou atrasada e com a cara mais assustada que eu já vi na vida. Achei que você a tivesse pego em alguns dos corredores e sei lá, ameaçado de dar uma surra nela, alguma coisa assim. - ele ria um pouco, enquanto falava aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- AA, isso. Não, não, eu nem vi a Dianna depois do jogo. É que eu ouvi um barulho no vestiário e fiquei procurando a causa. - tentei relaxar, para que ele não percebesse meu nevosismo, mas estava dificil com o olhar dele sobre mim. Preferi desviar meus olhos dos dele e secar minha roupa que agora estava toda molhada. - E nem quero mais nada com ela. Cansei do brinquedo, acho que preciso de um novo. - Era verdade, não que eu tivesse enjoado da Esquisita, mas eu precisava de uma vitima nova, porque não sabia com que cara olhar para ela. Então acho que era a hora de deixar ela em paz e seguir minha vida.

- Finalmente. Achei que nunca ia cansar de importunar a vida da garota. - Mark riu enquanto voltava a se deitar, mas dessa vez com a cabeça no meu colo - Sabe, ela é legal quando você a conhece. Sem falar que é gostosa pra caramba. - quando ele disse isso eu simplesmente agi por impulso e belisquei seu braço com as unhas. Preciso controlar melhor meus impulsos.

- Aiai sua louca, qual o problema? - ele reclamou enquanto alisava o lugar que eu havia beliscado. Precisava pensar em alguma desculpa coerente para ele.

- Não fale que aquela Esquisita é gostosa pra mim Mark. Por favor, né? - fingi estar aborrecida pelo que ele disse e ele pareceu acreditar, mas então deu um sorriso sacana e balançou os ombros.

- Olha Lee, eu sei que você a odeia, mas não pode negar que ela é uma garota linda. Aquelas pernas, nossa. - ele então fazia cara de safado enquanto mordia os próprios lábios. E eu só conseguia pensar em como ele estava certo, mas não eram só as pernas, e sim os lábios, e os olhos verdes, e o cheiro inebriante do seu cabelo. Acordei de meus pensamentos com os dedos de Mark sendo estalados perto do meu rosto. - Eu sei que você não gostou de eu ter falado dela, mas poxa, não precisa me ignorar, né? - graças a deus ele não havia percebido. Adoro esse jeito desligado dele.

- Então não fale mais dela, e não será ignorado. Sabe que odeio ela. - ele riu apenas riu pelo nariz.

- Pra mim, isso tudo entre vocês é tensão sexual. - minha sorte foi que eu não estava bebendo nada nesse momento, senão a cena de mais cedo iria se repetir, e provavelmente agora eu morreria engasgada com a água. Ele então começou a rir um pouco alto, e eu pedi silêncio, antes que alguém nos escutasse e acabariamos ferrados.

- Eu estava brincando, não precisa fazer essa cara ai. Mas vem, vamos para a aula. Já chega de cabular por hoje, moça. - ele então me deu um beijo na bochecha e se levantou, limpando as folhas secas da calça jeans. E então ele me estendeu a mão. Eu ri e segurei em sua mão, enquanto ele me puxava pra cima. Limpei minhas roupas e tirei algumas folhas grudadas do meu cabelo. Respirei fundo e o segui, voltando ao pátio, e depois as tediosas duas últimas aulas do dia.

**( Dianna's POV )**

Depois que sai correndo do vestiário dei um jeito de fugir pelo fundo da quadra, e ainda voltar para a escola sem ser parada por nenhuma inspetora ou coisa do tipo. Mas eu sabia que para entrar na sala, a professora poderia não permitir. Mas então contei a ela o que havia acontecido. Me senti mal e precisei ir para a enfermaria, mas já me sentia melhor agora. Ela pareceu não acreditar muito no que eu disse, mas permitiu que eu me juntasse e assistisse os últimos 20 minutos de aula.

Me sentei na carteira, abri meu caderno e comecei a fazer rabiscos aleatórios pela folha. Eu não conseguia prestar atenção na aula. As imagens do que havia acontecido no vestiário não saiam da minha cabeça, e uma sensação estranha apertava meu peito. Eu não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, nem porque eu não consegui me afastar, e afasta-la de mim.

Ouvi Cassie perguntar o que tinha acontecido e porque eu havia sumido, mas eu realmente não queria falar com ninguém, muito menos contar sobre o ocorrido. Então disse a ela que tinha apenas tido uma queda de pressão, mas que agora já estava tudo bem. Ela pareceu acreditar no que eu dizia, então deu de ombros e voltou a fazer as contas em seu caderno.

Eu deitei minha cabeça nos braços, querendo dormir pelas próximas duas aulas. Mas eu sabia que não seria possivel, porque minha cabeça estava a milhão, não parava de pensar em Lea. Não que eu lembrasse de cada detalhe do seu beijo porque eu gostei, longe disso. Eu só não conseguia esquecer porque eu não entendia como aquilo havia acontecido.

Ela me odiava, e eu a odiava. Ops, correção, ela me odeia e eu a odeio. Estava prestes a me dar uma bela surra, quando a louca simplesmente me da um beijo. Aquilo era demais pra minha cabeça.  
E pra piorar eu ficava pensando em como seria quando ela voltasse para a sala. Como eu a olharia? Estava envergonhada. Ela sempre teria a imagem de mim lá, completamente entregue a suas caricías.

Mas então me lembrei de que eu também tenho essa imagem dela. Que por algum tempo, ela que estava completamente entregue a mim, e que eu a tive na palma da minha mão, para fazer o que bem entendesse com ela. E um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. É, não havia sido tão ruim. Eu poderia não gostar da Lea, mas eu a conhecia desde sempre, e sei que provavelmente ela está mais confusa do que eu. A não ser que Nova Iorque tenha mudado muito a personalidade da morena.

Ouvi o sinal bater, e todos os alunos empurrarem suas carteiras e guardarem os cadernos nas mochilas, e então levantei minha cabeça, guardando minhas coisas e indo junto de Cassie para a próxima aula.  
Graças a Deus era a penúltima aula do dia. Entramos na sala de Geografia, e teriamos apenas que pintar o mapa dos Estados Unidos, então todos agradeceram. Ninguém mais aguentava escrever.

Os alunos começavam a se arrumar em suas respectivas carteiras e eu fiquei olhando atentamente para a porta. Ela não havia aparecido na aula anterior, queria ver se ela estaria nessa. E então ela entrou, seguida de Mark, os dois riam, e ela parecia nem se importar com o que havia acontecido. Mas então as orbes castanhas encontraram com as minhas verdes, e então ela pareceu paralisar um pouco na porta, mas logo voltou ao normal, andando até o fundo da sala e se sentando em uma das carteiras ao lado de Mark.

Achei melhor ignorar a presença dela naquela sala , e fingir que nada havia acontecido, assim como ela estava fazendo. Seria bem mais fácil. Deixei meus pensamentos de lado para prestar atenção na explicação da professora em como nosso mapa deveria ser pintado, e comecei meu trabalho.

A aula passou rápida, assim como a última, e logo nós estavamos dispensados. E eu, Taylor e Cassie, voltavamos juntos para nossas casas, que eram próximas. Fomos conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios e o caminho foi mais rápido do que costumava ser. Eu evitava pensar no evento de mais cedo, e a presença daqueles dois me ajudava bastante nisso.

- Você vai pra festa né? - Cassie me perguntou enquanto arrumava o cabelo que voava por causa do vento.

- Que festa? - eu não ficara sabendo de festa nenhuma.

- A festa do Ryan, do segundo ano. Ele vai fazer um luau, hoje a noite, pra comemorar o aniversário. Vai ser incrivel. Sabe como são as festas dele. Bebidas, mulheres... - E antes que Taylor terminasse de falar, Cassie ergueu os braços e gritou

- Sexo, Drogas e Rock n' Roll, baby! - nós então rimos. - Mas enfim, eu não sei se vou conseguir ir, minha mãe anda no meu pé desde o que aconteceu no sábado. É capaz dela ficar implicando. - ela parecia chateada.

- Fala pra ela que eu vou estar lá, e eu cuido de você. - aham, Taylor super resposável.

- Não, ai que ela não deixaria mesmo. Vou dizer que você vai estar lá Di, e então ela vai deixar, porque você é o xodó dela. Então acho bom você ir a essa festa, minha felicidade está dependendo de você. - Euri da forma dramática que Cas levava a vida, mas tudo bem, eu iria a festa, apesar de ser segunda feira. Mas nunca se é dia de semana quando se tem 17 anos. Então pouco me importava se amanhã ainda seria terça-feira. Eu precisava de uma festa, ela me ajudaria a esquecer os últimos acontecimentos.

Me despedi deles e confirmei minha presença na festa.E assim que em frente a minha casa adentrei-a. O silêncio era constante, só cortado pelos tics e tacs dos relógios espalhados pela casa. Larguei minha mochila sobre o sofá e fui até a geladeira. Estava com fome. Peguei um pedaço da pizza que sobrara da noite anterior e coloquei-a para esquentar no microondas.

Encostei-me na bancada com um copo de refrigerante nas mãos, enquanto esperava o microondas terminar seu trabalho. Dei um gole, e o copo gelado na minha mão me lembrou da forma em que as mãos quentes de Lea me fizeram suspirar em contato com a minha pele fria.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos e ouvi o bip do microondas. Pronto, agora eu iria comer, e dormir a tarde inteira, e quando acordasse não me lembraria mais de nada que aconteceu. Assim eu espero.  
Então me deitei no sofá, tirando apenas os sapatos e comendo o resto da pizza em minhas mãos. Liguei a tv e fiquei assistindo um seriado qualquer que passava.


	5. Cap 5 - Not myself tonight

**Cap 5 - I'm not myself tonight.**

**( Lea's POV )**

Cheguei em casa de tarde, depois de passar na casa de Mark para visitar sua mãe. Que segundo ele estava com saudades de mim e gostaria de me ver. Então eu fiz questão de ir visitar a Sra. Salling. Durante minha infância ela foi praticamente uma segunda mãe para mim. Era um amor de pessoa, e fazia o melhor bolo de morangos de toda America.

Já eram cinco e meia, a festa de Ryan começaria as 8 da noite. Era melhor começar a me trocar, daqui a pouco Mark estaria aqui para me pegar. Ele havia me convidado para a festa do seu amigo, que seria um tipo de luau na praia. Achei estranho, por ser segunda feira, mas eu não me importei, tinha acabado de chegar então não perderia nada, e eu precisava conhecer pessoas novas, e reencontrar com aquelas que já me eram conhecidas.

Fui tomar banho, e depois comecei a me vestir. Não sabia bem o que usar, porque eu nunca tinha ido em um luau. Afinal, luais não acontecem muito em Nova Iorque, e quando sai da California era pequena demais pra ir a esse tipo de festa. Mas enfim, optei por usar uma coisa mais leve, então coloquei um vestido branco, com alguns detalhes em cinza e uma rasteirinha, já que sabia que se colocasse uma sapatilha a areia machucaria meu pé. Prendi um dos lados do meu cabelo com uma presilha e me maquiei de uma forma bem natural, nada que ficasse muito forte. Apenas um traço fino para delinear os olhos, e um batom rosado, mas que quase não se destacava nos meus lábios. Me olhei no espelho dando uma voltinha, vendo se estava tudo em ordem, e sim, estava tudo perfeito. Agora era só esperar por Mark.

Sentei no sofá, esperando a campainha tocar, e então a imagem de Dianna me veio a cabeça. Será que ela estaria na festa? Segundo Mark era provavel que sim, pois ela sempre comparecia aos "eventos escolares" . Descobri que enquanto estive fora, ele e ela ficaram bem próximos, e quando digo bem próximos que dizer beeeem próximos. Mark me contou que eles chegaram a namorar por alguns meses, mas acabou não dando certo porque ambos eram muito diferentes.

Quando ele disse isso, senti meu sangue ferver, mas não entendia porque, eu já havia namorado Mark, mas não sentia nada por ele além de uma grande amizade. Praticamente amor de irmãos. A sensação provavelmente era porque eu odiava pensar em Mark com aquela Esquisita. O meu Mark com aquela Dianna. E não a minha Dianna com Mark. Pensamentos estranhos denovo, mas que saco, acho que não dormi bem essa noite, e agora eu estou alucinando, penso coisas idiotas sobre Dianna e eu juntas o tempo todo, e sabe, isso com certeza é falta de sono.

Ouvi a campainha soar, sabia quem era, então simplesmente peguei minha bolsa, e sai de casa, dando de cara com um Mark lindo e cheiroso. Vestia uma bermuda jeans, larga e um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, e uma blusa branca lisa de gola V. Ele estava lindo, e aquele sorriso só o deixava ainda melhor. Ele então soltou um pequno assovio, me elogiando. Posso sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco, e agradeci mentalmente por minha pele morena não transparecer tão facilmente minha vermelhidão.

Mark então me abraçou com um braço pelos ombros, e me levou até o carro, que estava estacionado na frente da minha casa. Era um carro velho, mas ainda assim era bem conservado, e eu não consigo acreditar que a Sra. Salling deu um carro para ele, ela devia estar meio louca, porque Mark é incrivelmente irresponsável, e não sei como aquele carro ainda estava inteiro daquele jeito.

Nós nos sentamos, eu no carona e ele no lado do motorista, claro. Liguei o rádio que tocava uma música antiga qualquer, daquelas que todos sabem cantar mas ninguém sabe o nome, muito menos o artista. Começamos a cantar alto dentro do carro, e Mark fazia inumeras caretas durante o pequeno solo de guitarra, que ele também fingia tocar assim que paramos em um dos semáforos. Era gostosa a sensação de estar de volta pra casa, com meu amigo. Respirei fundo com a cabeça pra fora da janela, o cheiro de grama molhada invadiu minhas narinas. Cheiro de nostalgia.

Estacionamos perto da praia, onde de longe eu conseguia ver algumas luminárias acessas com fogo, algumas mesas com o que me pareciam ser potes, que deveriam estar cheios de comida e bebida, uma fogueira cujo fogo estava bem alto, e muitos jovens, alguns já bêbados, outros dançando, e tenho certeza que haviam algumas pessoas no mar, mas o lugar estava muito mal iluminado, então não consigo ter certeza de nada.

Descemos do carro e Mark saiu correndo para pular nas costas de um loiro troncudo que andava um pouco mais a nossa frente, os dois começaram aquela tipica bricadeira masculina de soquinhos e pontapés, enquanto eu ia para mais perto deles, comecei a conversar com a garota que acompanhava o loiro amigo de Mark, e ela era bem simpática.

Estava sentada na areia, ainda conversando com Meg, que também havia morado em Nova Iorque algum tempo, falavamos sobre os inumeros bares e clubs que haviam na cidade, quando me vi perdida olhando para o rosto angelical da loira que se aproximava da praia, seguida de uma garota e um garoto, também conhecidos meus, Cassie e Taylor. Mas não me importei com eles, fiquei admirando a loira andar, de forma delicada, com os cabelos curtos voando um pouco por causa do vento, e um sorriso brotar nos lábios dela enquanto ela coomprimentava algumas pessoas. Ela estava linda, o shorts verde claro, e a camisa jeans um pouco larga que ela usa a deixaram linda, apesar de não demarcarem perfeitamente suas curvas, eu sabia que elas estavam ali, e então mordi o lábio ao imaginar cada uma daquelas curvas. Mas novamente fui despersa de meus pensamentos com o estalar de dedos de Meg sobre meu rosto. Olhei pra ela que me olhava com o rosto em uma expressão de confusão, e então falei que não era nada, que estava apenas perdida nas lembranças de Nova Iorque, e então voltei a conversar com ela, mas hora ou outra admirando a loira que estava mais a frente com um copo de bebida nas mãos conversndo em uma rodinha de gente. Ela parecia ainda não ter notado minha presença, ou então fingir tal coisa.

**(Dianna's POV)**

Eu, Cas e Taylor chegamos a praia, onde a festa já estava acontecendo. Algumas pessoas embriagadas passaram entre nós correndo e gritando algo sobre ser livre. Não pude evitar de rir. Olhei para a frente, e procurei por rostos conhecidos, já que não queria ficar de vela para Taylor e Cas. Por mais que eles negassem qualquer tipo de relacionamento, eu sabia que no fundo, eles se gostavam e que assim que a bebida chegasse ao cérebro de ambos, uns amassos na areia aconteceriam, como em toda festa em que eles vão.

Então avistei Roger, Alice e Brian, que conversavam animados, me juntei a eles, e Brian logo me entregou um copo cheio de algo que eu nem sabia o que era, mas o gosto era bom.

Eu conseguia sentir os olhos de alguém sobre mim, mas não consegui ver ninguém. Pensei em Lea, será que ela estava aqui nessa festa? Já deveria estar se agarrando com alguém por ai. Meu peito pareceu se apertar com esse pensamento, e eu achei isso estranho, mas preferi ignorar a sensação e prestar atenção na piada sem graça que Roger contava, mas fazia todas na rodinha rir. Lembrando o fato de que todos ali já pareciam estar levemente embriagados.

Senti um braço passar em volta da minha cintura e a respiração quente de alguém perto da minha orelha, olhei assustada para trás pensando na possibilidade de ser ela, mas não era, para meu desapontamento, não, para meu alivio, isso sim. Era Mark, que me deu um beijo na bochecha e sorria para mim. Eu não nego que gostava da presença dele, mas era só isso, enquanto eu sabia que ele me via como algo mais. Tentamos ficar juntos um tempo, mas não deu certo, eramos muito diferentes, e eu não conseguia retribuir todo o amor que ele tinha, então achei injusto da minha parte manter ele comigo, que não era o que ele merecia, ele merecia mais, alguém que gostasse dele de verdade, mas ele nunca desistiu de tentar voltar, e ficar comigo, e eu não reclamava, era bom te-lo por perto, apesar de eu saber que isso é maldade e egoísmo, mas enfim, é a vida.

Comprimentei-o com um sorriso e não me importei com seu braço a minha volta, me encostei no seu corpo enquanto riamos da piada estúpida de Alice, e começavamos a ouvir a que Brian tinha para contar, e que segundo ele, iria chocar a todos tamanha a graça. Mas eu duvidava muito.

Continuava a sentir a sensação de alguém me observando, e então encontrei um par de olhos cor de chocolate que me fitavam com... ódio? Não, aquilo não era raiva, nem ódio, era algo diferente, parecia mágoa, desapontamento. Achei estranho aquele olhar dela sobre mim, mas então me lembrei de quem estava me abraçando, era ele. Sempre soube que Lea sentia algo a mais por Mark, além da amizade. Eles já namoraram, o que prova a minha suspeita. Me senti encomodada com aquilo, como se sentisse pena de estar fazendo-a se sentir mal. Mas então parei para pensar e eu não devia me sentir assim, aquela garota me perseguiu a vida praticamente inteira, me irritou e só me fez mal todo o tempo, e agora eu ficava com dó dela por estar sendo abraçada pelo amor da vida dela? Dianna, você tem que parar de ser boba criança, e aproveitar as oportunidades que a vida lhe fornece. E com esse pensamento eu virei um pouco o rosto para o lado e beijei o canto da boca de Mark, que pareceu surpreso no começo, mas logo me olhou sorrindo e me roubou um selinho.

Depois de mais algumas piadas, e mais algumas - muitas - doses daquilo que eu não fazia nem idéia do que era, eu já me agarrava com Mark no meio da pista de dança ao som de uma música pop com uma batida viciante que me fazia querer dançar. E foi isso que eu fiz, comecei a rebolar como se estivesse no banheiro da minha casa, não me importava com os olhares das pessoas sobre mim, algumas me repreendendo e outras me incentivando. Rebolava, jogava o cabelo, tudo que eu queria e podia fazer ali. Liberdade. Me lembrei do garoto bêbado do começo da festa, e depois dos olhos chocolate, e então virei o rosto procurando pelo dela, mas ela parecia não estar mais lá. Então continuei a rebolar com o corpo perto do de Mark, que também não estava nem um pouco sóbrio.

Aquela não era eu, eu sabia disso, eu não sou assim. Adoro dançar, mas nunca dançaria da forma que estou dançando, em um lugar público se não estivesse bêbada. Mas no momento, eu nem me importava, mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte eu me arrependeria.  
Uma nova música começou, e aquela música eu conhecia, aquela voz era inconfundível. Era Christina Aguilera. Continuei dançando, agora mais do que já estava, pois a letra da música caia como uma luva sobre mim. Ela dizia:

_I'm not myself tonight_

_Tonight I'm not the same girl_

Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Não era eu mesma essa noite, era uma pessoa diferente. Não era Dianna Agron, podia ser qualquer uma, até Madonna, ou Madre Tereza, mas definitivamente, Dianna eu não era.


	6. Cap 6 - Do you know your enemy?

**Cap 6 - Do you know your enemy?**

**( Lea's POV )**

Depois de toda aquela ceninha de beijos e abraços entre Mark e Dianna, eles agora já estavam mais do que bêbados e dançavam de uma forma nem um pouco comportada. Eu não reconhecia Dianna ali, com certeza não era ela, o alcool devia ter queimado cada neurônio daquela cabeça, porque ela não parecia se importar em ficar dançando daquela forma provocativa com Mark, e eles estavam em público, não era apenas eu que os observava, mas algumas garotas e alguns pervertidos de plantão, que não tiravam os olhos de Dianna.

Argh, aquilo já estava me embrulhando o estômago, mas eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer já que Jenny havia ido buscar algo para beber e não tinha voltado ainda, e já faziam uns 20 minutos, ou mais. Provavelmente encontrou com alguém no meio do caminho e ficou por lá mesmo. Eu então estava sozinha. Não que eu fosse anti social, timida ou não conseguisse fazer amizades rápido, mas todos ali pareciam bêbados e nem reparar na minha presença, então achei melhor ficar ali, e como não havia nada melhor para olhar, fiquei olhando, com repudio, para o casalzinho dançante.

A Esquisita continuava a dançar, mas agora eu via ela impulsionar o quadril rebolante contra o de Mark. Se antes eu já não me sentia bem, agora posso ter certeza de que se continuasse ali, observando aqueles dois praticamente se comerem na pista de dança improvisada. Então me levantei, batendo um pouco da areia do meu vestido e fui para uma parte distante da praia, onde praticamente não havia luz nenhuma, e muito menos pessoas, mas eu podia ver o contorno de algumas coisas grandes, provavelmente pedras. Caminhei até lá, não era distante de onde a festa estava acontecendo, mas também não estava tão perto.

Assim que cheguei percebi que eu estava certa, era um lugar afastado da praia, onde haviam várias pedras grandes, e que estavam geladas pela brisa do mar. Mas não me importei com a temperatura, me sentei ali e fique observando o mar a minha frente. Ele estava completamente escuro, o que o deixava sem o tom de azul, ou verde, mas sim preto, com as espumas brancas na crista. Era lindo. Se o mar já era bonito de dia, a noite ele ficava ainda melhor.

Conseguia ouvir a música que tocava na festa, e as vozes altas dos jovens embriagados de lá, mas de onde eu estava a figura deles estavam incrivelmente pequenas, não podendo assim diferenciar quem era quem ali, e assim não conseguindo mais ver Mark, nem Dianna. Deixei um suspiro sair por minha garganta e parei para pensar em tudo que havia acontecido em apenas um dia desde que eu havia voltado.

Ok, não havia acontecido quase nada fora do comum, apenas uma coisa, uma única coisa, e era essa coisa que me deixava assim, completamente perdida e sentindo um peso enorme sobre os ombros. Fechei os olhos de forma apertada, tentando apagar todos os meus pensamentos, mas era impossivel, cada vez que eu os fechava, as imagens vinham com mais força, e mais nítidas:  
Eu e Dianna com 4 anos de idade, os cabelos loiros dela batendo na cintura, ela chorando por ter encontrado sua barbie completamente careca, eu com a tesoura na mão, o sorriso satisfeito em meus lábios. Depois ela, com uns 8 anos, pintando as unhas com um esmalte cor de rosa e fazendo careta depois de borrar a tinta com o empurrão que eu dei, e novamente o sorriso satisfeito em meus lábios. Agora eu a via com 11 anos, estavamos eu, Mark, Cassie e Taylor sentados no jardim da casa de Mark, e ele nos contava sobre a sua viagem ao Texas, e eu podia ver o sorriso bobo de apaixonada nos lábios da loira enquanto ela observava atentamente cada palavra e cada gesto do garoto ao meu lado, e depois vi ela soluçando com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto meus lábios estavam colados aos do garoto, e Mark dizia a todos que estavamos namorando. Então de repente não eram mais os lábios de Mark colados aos meus, eram os dela. Eu podia ver claramente toda a cena no vestiário, desde os lábios dela, até o corpo junto do meu. Podia sentir cada mordida que ela dera em meu pescoço e até sentir o cheiro inebriante do seu cabelo. E aqui estava eu, sorrindo satisfeita, novamente. Mas agora não só em lembranças, mas o sorriso realmente se encontrava nos meus lábios.

Cada vez que eu parava para pensar em qualquer coisa eu me encontrava cada vez mais perdida e confusa com tudo que aconteceu entre a gente, desde o começo, desde os meus 4 anos, quando comecei a implicar com ela. E se eu estivesse gostando dela? Não, impossivel, eu gosto de garotos, e mesmo que gostasse de garotas, eu a odeio, porque ela é minha pior inimiga desde os 4 anos. Mas porque ela é minha inimiga mesmo? Porque não gosto dela? Nem eu sei as respostas para essas perguntas.

Talvez eu não a odiasse como eu pensava, talvez eu apenas gostasse de irrita-la, implicar com ela por tudo, de vê-la chorando. Eu sei que parece maldade, mas eu gostava, era engraçado, e ela ficava linda quando estava apavorada.

Senti a presença de alguém, enquanto o mesmo se sentava ao meu lado. Apesar do perfume doce estar um pouco fraco graças ao cheiro forte de bebida, eu sabia de quem se tratava. Desviei meu olhar das águas escuras e fitei a loira ao meu lado. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios e olhava o mar a nossa frente.

- Porque você voltou, Lea? - ela me perguntou, e nesse momento ela parecia sóbria. Fiquei um pouco surpresa com ela, não esperava uma conversa amigavel com ela, muito menos sobre isso.

- Meus pais estão separados, e minha mãe não aguentava mais o estresse de Nova Iorque. - suspirei me lembrando do divórcio dos meus pais, era algo que ainda me incomodava. Mas fiquei satisfeita em estar conversando com ela. Eu gostava da calma que ela estava me transmitindo. Não pareciamos grandes inimigas, agora, ali, pareciamos apenas duas garotas, tranquilas, como se nada de ruim estivesse acontecendo no mundo.

- Sinto muito pela separação. - ela então me fitou, pela primeira vez na noite. Os olhos de esmeralda agora estavam escuros, tanto que nem conseguia ver o verde direito. Mas continuavam os olhos mais bonitos que eu já havia visto. Opa, que merda é essa que eu estou pensando. Fica quieta Lea!  
Apenas balancei meus ombros, indicando para ela que eu não me importava com a separação. Afinal, já faziam mais de 5 meses, já estava me acostumando com a idéia, por mais que eu não gostasse, e aquilo me incomodasse, eu já estava aprendendo a lidar com o fato.

Ela então pareceu soltar o ar em seus pulmões, e voltou a olhar para as águas escuras. Mordeu os lábios, e parecia tentar se conter em fazer, ou falar algo. E então uma pequena chama ascendeu em meu peito, imaginando que talvez ela viesse me beijar, e então tudo se repetiria. Mas não, ela não moveu um músculo sequer, apenas perguntou:

- O que aconteceu no vestiário? - senti minhas pernas amolecerem, apesar de estar sentada, e minhas mãos já começavam a suar. Eu não tinha o que responder, porque nem eu mesma sabia o que havia acontecido. Claro, haviamos nos beijado, mas porque? Porque aquilo aconteceu, e como deixamos acontecer? Como EU deixei acontecer? Como eu acabei gostando? Eu só tinha mais perguntas para fazer, não uma resposta para dar a ela. Mas então ela me fitou, e seus olhos pareciam me implorar por uma resposta. Talvez ela estivesse tão confusa quanto eu. Então eu precisava dar uma desculpa, pelo menos para tentar tirar o peso de seus ombros. Mentir era uma boa solução agora.

- Não aconteceu nada, foi só um beijo. - falei seca, tentando não transparecer o meu nervosismo e minha confusão. Mas minha voz trêmula pareceu me entregar, já que ela se virou um pouco de lado para mim e voltou a me fitar, só que agora de uma forma intensa.

- Se não foi nada, porque está tão nervosa?

- Eu não estou nervosa, é impressão sua. - tentei parecer mais convincente agora, e contro lar minha voz. E deu certo, ela não pareceu tão trêmula como antes, mas aqueles orbes verdes liam o meu interior, porque mesmo não demonstrando, ela continuou percebendo meu desconforto.

- Se não é nervosismo, porque não para de mexer as mãos? - ela então estendeu uma das suas mãos para pegar as minhas, que eu tentei puxar para longe do contato dela, mas não consegui, ela fora mais rápida. - E porque suas mãos estão tão suadas? Até onde eu sei, esses são sinais de nervosismo.

- Você não sabe de nada, Agron. - puxei minhas mãos das dela e tentei me afastar um pouco, mas de forma que ela não percebesse. Não deu certo, porque ela simplesmente se aproximou mais de mim.

- Acho que sei mais do que você mesma. - o sorriso convencido nos lábios dela me deixaram desarmada, não conseguia fugir, não conseguia sequer mexer meus olhos e tirá-los de seus lábios rosados. E então senti a respiração dela cada vez mais próxima do meu rosto, e então a pressão dos lábios dela se chocando devagar com os meus. Abri a boca para protestar, mas sua lingua invadiu a minha boca antes que eu conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa. E agora, sentindo a lingua dela em contato com a minha, eu não queria mais protestar, não queria mais fazer nada, apenas sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa.

As mãos dela então subiram para o meu rosto, e senti novamente aquela pele gelada junto da minha, e um choque gostoso percorreu todo meu corpo, fazendo os pelos da minha nuca e dos meus braços se arrepiarem.

**( Dianna's POV )**

Sentia meu corpo junto do de Mark, e sentia os olhos de Lea sobre minha pele, queimando, mas tentava ignorar e continuar minha dança. Enquanto as mãos de Mark passeavam por meu corpo eu lembrava do toque das mãos dela. Os dois tinham o corpo quente, o que me levou a pensar que talvez minha pele fosse fria demais, e eu me comparar com um vampiro brilhoso da saga crepúsculo, e então comecei a rir da minha comparação. Eu ficaria bem engraçada com aquele topete de vampiro. Droga, eu realmente estava muito bêbada, rindo de uma besteira dessas.

Mark me olhava curioso enquanto eu ria, ainda dançando. Ouvi ele susurrar com os lábios em meu ouvido, perguntando onde via tanta graça, mas eu não respondi, continuei dançando. Mas minha vista começou a se embaçar um pouco, e eu sentia um gosto estranho na minha boca, e não era o gosto de Mark, muito menos dela.

Me lembrei do gosto do beijo dela, e automaticamente meu olhar foi direcionado a onde ela estava, e tamanha foi minha surpresa ao notar que ela não estava mais lá. Procurei rapidamente pela morena, enquanto os lábios de Mark estavam em meu pescoço, e ele tentava chamar a minha atenção, mas eu estava ocupada demais com a minha busca. Então vi uma silhueta se afastar de onde estavamos, mas minha vista embaçada, e a escuridão do lugar não ajudavam em nada, mas algo me dizia que era ela que se afastava.

Me livrei dos braços de Mark com a desculpa de que precisava ir no banheiro e já voltava, então sai ao encontro da figura ao longe. Caminhei um pouco, até chegar em algumas pedras, vi de longe a figura dela sentada sobre uma das pedras, o olhar dela vago sobre as ondas. Me perguntei sobre o que ela pensava, então ouvi um suspiro sair de seus lábios, e ela fechar os olhos. E com os olhos fechados ela permaneceu por alguns segundos, e logo um sorriso satisfeito estava em seus lábios. E então me perguntei se ela sorria daquela forma porque estava se lembrando do que eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça.

Fiquei de longe a observando por mais algum tempo, até que decidi me aproximar. Sentei ao seu lado, e fiquei observando a água do mar, que estava bem escura a essa hora. Estava em silêncio, mas havia algo entalado em minha garganta, e eu não aguentava mais, precisava perguntar, antes que aquilo me sufocasse.

- Porque voltou,Lea? - merda, não era isso que eu deveria ter perguntado, mas acho que era melhor começar uma conversa antes de jogar a bomba. Ela então apenas me explicou sobre a separação de seus pais, e do estresse que a cidade grande causava em sua mãe, e que então ambas decidiram voltar. Sentia a tranquilidade no ar, apesar de tudo, nós duas estavamos relaxadas. Eu a observava, e então o bolo em minha garganta estava lá denovo, e agora eu precisava perguntar, não aguentaria mais nem um segundo com aquilo na cabeça:

- O que aconteceu no vestiário? - a pergunta saiu como um tiro dos meus lábios. E só depois parei para pensar no quão estúpida ela soava. Eu sabia o que havia acontecido, haviamos nos beijado, mas eu queria entender o porquê, e porquê eu estava me sentindo como estava. Mas ela não me respondeu, ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Eu podia ver suas mãos se apertarem uma nas outras, e não evitei de sorrir com aquilo. Ela estava nervosa, tanto quanto eu, suas mãos demonstravam isso. Mas então ela se pronunciou

- Não aconteceu nada, foi só um beijo. - ela falou de uma forma seca, mas eu conseguia sentir o nervosismo em sua voz trêmula. Então, sem ter noção alguma do que eu fazia, me virei um pouco até ela e fiquei olhando atentamente cada traço do seu rosto. Desde os poucos fios de cabelo que voavam em direção ao seu rosto, as orbes chocolate e os lábios grossos levemente abertos. Percebi que ela ficou ainda mais nervosa, pois sua postura rigida me mostrava isso.

- Se não foi nada, porque está tão nervosa? - perguntei, ainda fitando a morena. Enquanto ela dizia que não estava nervosa, que era tudo impressão minha. Mas eu sabia que não era. - Se não é nervosismo, porque não para de mexer as mãos? - estendi então minhas mãos para segurar as dela, que ela tentou puxar para longe, mas eu as segurei firme, não deixando ela se afastar. E como eu suspeitava, elas estavam úmidas, suadas. - E porque suas mãos estão tão suadas? Até onde eu sei, esses são sinais de nervosismo. - eu sorri com aquela atitude dela.

- Você não sabe de nada, Agron. - ela então puxou as mãos com força e tentou se afastar de mim, se arrastando levemente para a beirada da pedra onde nos encontravamos sentadas, mas eu não iria deixar ela se afastar assim tão fácil, então fiz o mesmo que ela, chegando assim bem mais próximo, em uma distância consideravelmente pequena.

A forma que ela falou meu sobrenome, percebia que ela tentava se mater firme, e não tranparecer sua confusão, e nervosismo, então um sorriso convencido nasceu em meus lábios, e vi os olhos dela presos nos meus.

- Acho que sei mais do que você mesma. - e com os olhos dela ainda junto dos meus, eu aproximei nossos rostos. Não fazia idéia do que eu estava fazendo, mas eu não me importava, amanhã eu colocaria a culpa toda na bebida. Colei meus lábios nos dela de forma vagarosa. Senti os lábios dela se abrirem, e sabia que ela iria dizer alguma coisa, mas não permiti, nada iria estragar nosso momento, então invadi sua boca com a minha lingua, sem pedir permissão, sem nada, e então senti ela se desarmar e se entregar ao beijo. Sentia o gosto dela em minha boca, e aquela sensação era incrivel.

Levei minhas mãos até o rosto dela, sentindo a quentura em suas bochechas. Aquela pele quente. Os mãos dela por sua vez seguraram em minha cintura e me puxaram para cima de seu colo. Não hesitei e fiz o que ela queria, me sentando sobre suas pernas esticadas sobre a pedra. Minhas mãos foram para a sua nuca, que estava com os pelos levemente arrepiados, e sorri por saber que eles estavam daquela forma por minha causa.

Senti as mãos dela então invadirem minha camisa, a tirando de dentro do shorts que eu usava. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros, os empurrando um pouco pra trás, de forma que ela se deitasse sobre a pedra, mas sem separar nossos lábios em momento algum. As mãos dela então deixaram de acariciar minha barriga por baixo da blusa e tomaram caminho até a parte traseira do meu corpo, apertando minha bunda com força, fazendo assim meu quadril se chocar com o dela. Senti uma sensação desconfortável entre as pernas. E então o beijo tomou um rumo diferente, se tornando algo mais selvagem e cheio de luxúria. Sentia os dentes dela se cravarem em meu lábio inferior, e ela punha força em sua mordida, fazendo meu lábio quase se cortar, mas eu não me importava com a dor, em vez de reclamar eu arfei com aquilo, fazendo a apertar novamente meu corpo contra o seu em resposta.

As roupas dela já estavam me incomodando e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é em porque ela ainda estava tão vestida enquanto eu já me encontrava com os botões da minha camisa completamente abertos. Puxei então a parte de cima do vestido para baixo, enquanto rompia nosso beijo buscando por ar. Olhei para baixo, tento a visão de seus seios médios cobertos pela renda branca do sutiã que ela vestia, e aquela imagem que sempre fora tão normal pra mim, naquele momento apenas fez o desconforto no meu centro aumentar. Mordi meus lábios enquanto ela abria meu cinto com um pouco de dificuldade, mas eu não queria que ela estivesse no controle, então abaixei meu rosto até a altura do vale dos seus seios e depositei alguns beijos por ali, ouvindo alguns barulhos engraçados sairem por seus lábios e os pelos de seu corpo inteiro se eriçarem. Fiquei satisfeita com a sensação que provoquei nela, isso mostrava que estava fazendo certo por enquanto.

Decidi que aquela renda estava atrapalhando em meus serviços então tirei a primeira peça de roupa dela, agradecendo mentalmente por aquela ter o feixo na frente, senão eu me complicaria toda. Voltei ao meu trabalho enquanto ouvia seus arfares e sentia as mãos dela procurarem os botões do meu shorts, mas ela parecia estar tendo dificuldade em desabotoa-los, e vez ou outro gemia em desaprovação.

- Da próxima vez coloca uma saia, por favor. - ela exigia com um sorriso no rosto quando conseguiu abrir os olhos e então desabotoar aqueles que haviam se tornado seus grandes inimigos naquele momento. Mas ela conseguiu cumprir sua tarefa, e agora puxava meu shorts para baixo, me fazendo levantar um pouco o quadril de seu colo para que ela conseguisse fazer isso. Eu então terminei de tirar a peça de roupa com os pés e o chutei para um canto qualquer, só esperava não ter caído na água, mas não consegui me preocupar com o rumo que meu shorts tinha tomado por muito tempo pois logo senti as mãos de Lea apertarem a parte traseira de meu corpo agora descoberto, me fazendo ter um contato ainda maior com o seu corpo graças a pouca roupa.

Seu vestido já estava com a barra praticamente na cintura, então suas peças intimias estavam expostas para mim. A cena deveria estar engraçada, eu apenas de calcinha e uma camisa aberta cobrindo meu corpo, e ela com o vestido todo embolado na cintura, com o colo e o quadril expostos. Voltei a dirigir minha atenção aos seus seios enquanto sentia os dedos dela brincando com a fina renda da minha calcinha. Queria que ela parasse com aquilo, e fizesse logo o que eu queria, mas achei melhor guardar isso para mim e deixar ela fazer da forma que achava melhor. Mas então percebi que deixando ela fazer o que queria eu perderia o controle, e não seria mais eu a estar no comando, e eu não queria isso, queria que ela estivesse completamente submissa à mim.

Senti então meu estômago revirar um pouco, não pela bebida, mas pelo nervosismo que me atingiu. Eu sabia uma forma de deixa-la completamente submissa, mas eu não sabia o que fazer, nem como fazer. Na verdade sabia, era fácil, mas tinha medo de fazer alguma coisa errada e não me sair como queria. Mas eu teria que correr o risco se eu quisesse realmente ela aos meus pés.

Respirei fundo, não só pela sensação que os lábios dela contra meio seio esquerdo causavam em mim, mas também para criar coragem e fazer o que eu queria. Desci então uma das minhas mãos pela extensão da sua coxa, parando perto da sua virilha, enquanto minha outra mão estava apoiada na pedra e sustentava meu corpo. Ouvi ela arfar, e então subi ainda mais minha mão, parando em seu centro, enquanto ela voltava a arfar, sorri comigo mesma, acho que estava fazendo tudo do jeito certo, e então coloquei minha mão por dentro da peça de roupa intima dela e seu corpo se arqueou embaixo de mim. Coloquei um dedo dentro dela e um barulho rouco saiu de sua garganta, enquanto seus olhos se fecharam com força. Acho que ela estava gostando, então movimentei ele dentro dela, e então seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de prazer que me fez morder os lábios, assim como ela tinha feito.

Continuei o que estava fazendo, sem parar de observar cada expressão que se formava naquele rosto perfeito, a forma como ela apertava os olhos, e mordia os lábios. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso satisfeita comigo mesmo. Coloquei mais alguns dedos e continuei com o movimento intenso, até que senti seus interior se contrair contra os meus dedos e então algo escorrer por eles, e seu corpo antes arqueado agora caido sobre a pedra, e a respiração acelerada e descompassada. Levei meus lábio até os dela, mas antes de sela-los eu mordi o seu lábio inferior e o puxei em minha direção.

Ela então, antes que eu voltasse a fazer qualquer movimento me empurrou para trás, me fazendo cair sobre a pedra e bater minha cabeça no local duro. Eu ri, e ela parecia um pouco arrependida.

- Desculpa. - falou com um sorriso timido no rosto. Eu não falei nada, apenas a puxei para cima de mim e a beijei com desejo, em um ritmo acelerado. Ela apertava minhas coxas, que agora estavam em volta da sua cintura, mas diferente do que eu queria, ela não fazia o que eu havia feito com ela, suas mãos estavam distantes de onde eu realmente queria que elas estivessem, e então eu protestei entre o beijo, enquanto ela dava mais um de seus apertões sobre a minha coxa. Ela então pareceu perceber a minha infelicidade com seus atos, e separou nossos lábios, me olhou e um sorriso brincalhão estava sobre os lábios dela, que agora estavam inchados. Fiquei observando cada movimento que ela fazia, se abaixando até chegar a altura do meu umbigo, e dar algumas mordidas por aquela área. Minha pele já estava toda arrepiada, e eu não conseguia segurar os gemidos que cismavam em escapar pela minha garganta.

**( Lea's POV )**

Eu havia tido um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida, e quem tinha me proporcionado isso foi ela. Mas naquele momento eu não pensava em nada, além das sensações que ela me causava, e eu queria causar o mesmo nela. Então assim que seus lábios vieram de encontro aos meus eu a empurrei pelos ombros, para que nossa posição fosse trocada, mas acho que não medi a quantidade certa de força, pois ouvi um baque e percebi que ela havia batido a cabeça contra a pedra, e a cara de dor dela me fez ter certeza disso. Sorri sem graça, não queria ter machucado ela, foi sem querer, mas parece que estava em meu sangue, machuca-la, mesmo que sem querer. Mas o sorriso e a risada que sairam por seus lábios me fizeram relaxar um pouco, pelo menos eu não havia machucado-a.

- Desculpa. - pedi ainda com meu sorriso sem graça, e ela nada me respondeu, apenas me puxou para cima dela e me beijou, um beijo rápido, onde eu podia sentir o desejo na ponta de sua língua. Ela então grudou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, e eu aproveitei a posição para provoca-la um pouco, eu estava no comando agora.

Apertava suas coxas com força, a ouvindo arfar e gemer em reprovação. Eu sabia o que ela queria que eu fizesse, mas eu não sigo a vontade dos outros, e gosto de surpreender, então tive uma idéia diferente, que eu sabia que a deixaria surpresa. Desci então meus lábios por todo seu corpo, desde seu pescoço até a barriga, parando na área um pouco abaixo do umbigo, e comecei a dar algumas mordidas ali. Senti os pelos dela se eriçarem e sorri com isso, e com os gemidos que escapavam por sua garganta.

Levei meus dedos até as laterais da única peça de roupa que naquele momento atrapalhava meus planos então a puxei para baixo, de uma forma lenta, provocando nela mais alguns gemidos de reprovação. Mas assim que a peça já estava fora de seu corpo eu levantei um pouco os olhos, buscando por seu rosto, e a imagem que tive foi completamente incentivadora, ela mordia os lábios com tamanha força que eu podia ver um pequeno filete vermelho sangue na parte inferior deles, os olhos esmeralda me olhavam de uma forma, me incentivando a continuar, e ao mesmo tempo me implorando por isso. Então levei meu rosto até seu centro e passei a língua por ele, sentindo seu gosto.

Ouvi um gemido um pouco mais alto sair de sua garganta, e então me lembrei de onde estavamos, e que havia uma festa acontecendo ali perto, e me perguntei se a música era suficientemente alta para abafar os barulhos que vinham de nós duas. Mas eu não me importei caso eles escutassem, tinha coisas melhores a fazer. Continuava com os meus movimentos com a língua em seu interior, e senti uma de suas mãos agarrarem com força os fios negros do meu cabelo, impulsionando meu rosto contra o seu corpo. Eu sentia o quadril dela se levantando um pouco da pedra, e seu corpo arquear. Sua respiração alta e descompassada, e os arfares saindo roucos de sua gargante, e tudo aquilo só me fazia ter mais dedicação naquilo em que eu estava fazendo. E com mais alguns movimentos da minha língua senti ela se derramar, e um gosto e um líquido estranho invadindo minha boca, não hesitei em engolir tudo.

E então senti seus dedos se soltarem dos meus cabelos. Levantei meu rosto, olhando para a loira que agora estava deitada na pedra, com os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante, e algumas gotas de suor escorrendo por seu corpo. Podia ver que ela estava cansada, e sabia que era eu que a havia deixado daquele jeito.  
Levantei meu corpo e me deitei ao seu lado, ela então se virou para mim, com um sorriso lindo e selou nossos lábios, e agora eu conseguia sentir o carinho com que ela fazia aquilo. Ela então me olhou e eu retribui seu sorriso

- É sempre bom **conhecer seu inimigo**. - ela falou antes de deitar a cabeça sobre meu peito. Ri baixo com o que ela havia dito. Mas eu não a via mais como uma inimiga, com certeza não. E não que eu estivesse apaixonada, mas eu não tinha mais aquele desejo de machuca-la e vêr ela chorar. Agora eu queria simplesmente ficar daquela forma, abraçada com ela pelo resto dos meus dias.

- Acho que não somos mais inimigas. - relutei um pouco, mas acabei falando aquilo que eu sentia, dizendo que ela não era mais minha inimiga naquele momento. Esperei alguma reação dela, mas nada, ela nem sequer mexeu a cabeça, ou riu, me xingou, fez qualquer coisa. Então eu levantei um pouco meu rosto para ver qual era sua expressão. E não foi surpresa nenhuma quando vi a expressão mais linda e tranquila naquele rosto de anjo, mas ela havia dormido. Não sei se ela ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer, nem se ela estava apagada por conta da bebida ou se fora pela nossa pequena aventura. Mas tudo que eu sei, é que Dianna Agron nunca mais será a mesma para mim. E eu espero que quando ela acordar amanhã, eu não seja mais a mesma para ela.


End file.
